


小巷

by Alexandra_Whale



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them(movie)
Genre: M/M, 意识流, 魔法play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Whale/pseuds/Alexandra_Whale
Summary: 灵感来源朋友的两人小巷独处截图，初次作品，泛意识流





	

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源朋友的两人小巷独处截图，初次作品，泛意识流

他解开了我的扣子。  
“Credence.”他叫着我的名字。  
他靠近我，原本放在我胸口的手伸进了我的衣服里。他的手很暖，比我的体温似乎还要高很多。  
他慢慢把我揽进怀里，侧脸贴着我的侧脸。  
“Credence.”再一次，他叫了我的名字。  
我知道他是魔法师，我听过他说的那些咒语，那些奇妙的发音和韵律令人难忘，但是他在叫我名字的时候，仿佛那也是一种咒语。随着他念出那些字母，随着他逐渐靠近我，随着他的气息包裹住我，我仿佛被他摄住了心神，全世界就只剩下他微白的鬓角和蓝色的眼睛，我只能抓住他的衣服，好让我自己站稳。  
现在，我沉浸在他的怀抱里，依赖着他，把他当做是唯一安全的避风港。  
可事实是，从一开始，我就以为他是我的避风港。  
不，他就是我的神，拯救我的神。  
他的手从我的侧腰一直滑到我的后背，另一只手也加入行列。他温热的两只手上下抚摸着我的身体。  
“Mr.Graves...”  
被他这样抚摸着，我贪恋于他双手的温热，紧紧地抱住他，靠在他身上，异样的感觉让我的呼吸加快，说话的语调也变得异样。  
“Credence, 你知道接下来会发生什么吗？”  
我看不见他的表情，但是却能感觉到伸进我裤子里，放在我hips上的手。  
我知道接下来要发生什么吗？我从来也没有想过这样的事。但是我真的一点也没有察觉吗？他对我的拥抱，对我的温柔，对我的利用，这些我都知道，但我都是心甘情愿的，那他对我呢，有一丝一毫特别的感情吗？这么说来，我是知道将要发生什么的吧，甚至，我一直都在期待着接下来发生的事。  
“我……我知道。”他肯定能听出来和感觉到我颤抖的声音和身体。  
“你害怕吗？”他接着问我，炙热的呼吸落在我的脖子上。  
我和他抱得太近，我能很清楚感觉到他的下面发生了什么，用同样的位置。  
我颤抖地愈发剧烈了。  
“你兴奋起来了，Credence，你想要被我抱吗？”他一直在问我，就好像在给我选择的机会。  
但是我从来就没有过选择。  
我不知道该怎么回应，我所能做的就只能紧紧地抱着他，任由他的手在我的衣服里游移。  
他突然收回了双手，推开我的肩膀，让我站好。  
我不知道发生了什么，只能愣愣地看着他把我的扣子扣好，又整理了我的衣领。  
“我带你去别的地方。”他看着我惊慌失措的脸，无奈地说，“我总不能就在这里和你做，你会受伤的，床才是现在最好的选择，虽然说也许以后我会想尝试在这样的小巷里。”

如他所说的，他带我来到了一处房子里。  
这是他的家吗？不过看起来并不像。  
房子里的陈设简之又简，装饰品几乎没有，虽然没有落灰，但是看起来却好像很久都没有过人住。  
在我左顾右盼的时候，注意到一直走在前面Graves先生正在卧室里，挥动魔法杖，瞬间一阵灰尘涌出窗子。  
对了，Graves先生是魔法师。我真的是太蠢了。  
在路过客厅的时候，我注意到一把椅子上缠着一些麻，椅子周围的地面上还有一些深色的痕迹。  
“Credence！好了，过来吧。”Graves先生的声音从卧室的方向传来。  
好了？这么说来……  
“Credence？”  
“马上！”  
我紧张地走向卧室，刚才看到的奇怪场景早就抛在了脑后，反而是后背上Graves先生手掌炙热的触觉有又现出来，随着我和卧室的距离逐渐缩短，感觉变得愈发真实，这让我的每一步都变得无比沉重。  
Graves先生温柔的话，Graves先生温柔的拥抱，还有他的手……  
“Credence？”正当我的大脑被臆想充斥，Graves先生的声音再次响起。  
我下意识抬头望去，却意外发现Graves先生的脸就近在咫尺，蓝色的眼睛里尽是疑惑和关切。  
我连忙低下头。  
“对不起……我……”  
剩下的话，都被Graves 先生用舌头推了回去。  
我睁大眼睛看着他闭着眼睛，投入地吻着我，先生的手自然地搂住我的腰，而我自己的两只手却不知道该放在哪里。  
“闭上眼睛，Credence，手放在我的背上。”他抬起头，命令道。  
“O……”我还未来得及答应，先生就再次吻了下去。  
这一次，我闭上了眼睛。  
失去了视觉。先生吮吸舔舐我的舌头的触觉变得更加明显。  
也许我的确是什么污浊不堪的存在，这一次，我下意识地回应着先生，僵硬的手也越发收紧。我痴迷于先生的味道，追逐着玩弄我口腔的先生的舌头。  
我就想这么一直下去，然而缺氧带来的与世隔绝的感觉无法持续太久，快要窒息的恐惧促使我发出声来。  
突然，我身体无法控制地向后摔去，呜呜的声音变成大喊。  
“啊！”  
然而，接住我后背的，却是柔软的床面。  
原来我在不知不觉间，被Graves 先生引导着走到了床边。  
“Credence？你勒疼我了。”先生的声音伴着热气在我耳边响起。  
这时我才注意到自己的手还抱着先生，只是力道因为恐惧而加大，甚至我自己都感到了一丝酸痛。  
“对不起！”我急忙道歉，减轻了力道，只是手还是没有松开。  
“没事，只是你先松开我，我又不会逃掉。”  
您不会逃掉，但是您却会离开我，我不想您离开我。  
虽然心里这么想着，我还是顺从地松开了手。  
平躺在床上，Graves先生一边脱我的衣服，一边用一种我从来都没有看到过的眼神看着我，在无比久远的将来，我才知道那是一种怎样的神情。  
玩味，是看待玩物饶有兴致的神情。  
只是我当时并不明白，只是觉得先生的眼神令我感到恐惧，却同时也令我着迷。  
这个时候的Graves先生，全然没了平时的温柔，变得非常非常地美丽。  
先生最终只是解开了我衣服上所有的扣子，让我的胸膛袒露出来，却把我的裤子脱了干净。  
我的手紧紧拽着床单，不知道是因为冷意还是紧张。  
依旧穿戴整齐的Graves先生从怀里拿出法杖，看着我的左边，挥动。  
在我的左边，床头柜上放着一杯水。随着法杖挥舞，杯子里的水浮起来，以一个水团的状态移动到了先生的面前。  
“不准逃开，Credence，我向你保证，你不会受到伤害的。”  
“是的……”  
“很好。”  
说着他控制着水团移动到了我的身下，窜进我的体内。  
因为魔法的存在，水团进入我体内之后，并没有散开反而像是一团橡胶固体一样。  
先生将法杖贴着我的皮肤，从大腿根一直移动到小腹，然后又移下来，反复几次，其中，当移动到某一位置的时候，我的东西一下子就挺立了起来。  
“啊。”  
“哦，是这里吗。”  
随着他说话，水团开始在同一个位置剧烈地颤动起来。  
“啊！啊！不要！先生！”该要怎么形容这种感觉？莫名其妙的感觉，极其地舒服，像是有什么存在于我体内的东西因为那个位置一直受到刺激而开始移动游走，然后距离某个开关一样的东西越来越近，最终啪嗒一声按下去，两股电流就从那个位置窜出去，一股冲上我的大脑，另一股化作液体从铃口射出。  
同时，Graves先生同时撤去魔法，水团散开，冰冷的水从体内流出来。  
“啊！”多重的刺激让我失声叫出来。  
Graves先生俯身擦去我眼角因为快感而流出的眼泪，亲吻着我的眼角，脸颊，嘴唇，浅尝辄止。


End file.
